Listen to Me Hear You
by holanio
Summary: Yuuki aka Brendan , Haruka aka May and Shuu aka Drew are trying to decide how their little triangle should work out.


Listen to Me Hear You

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is too cool for me to come up with. My fangirlieness **_**is**_** showing however.**

She sighed, rocked her head back and forth, and sighed again. "I adore both of you guys so much for different reasons. I can't... it's too hard to just choose one," the brunette moaned in indecision.

"Haruka, why don't you just choose me then?" a green haired boy suggested. He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him; smiling while handing her a rose that came from who knows where. He finished, "That would be so much simpler."

The other boy shrugged, and got a hold of Haruka's other arm to drag her back to the middle of the two. "Shuu... you can't do that, it would make her feel even worse saying that." He glanced into her guilty eyes and petted her on the head. "Clear your head and think Haruka. Whatever the outcome; we'll all be fine with the results so don't get emotional over it."

Her whole body stretched over the hilltop grass and she sighed once again, as she will again and again. "Is there any way to make this easier?" Haruka closed her eyes and and opened them again after a few seconds with some type of resolve.

"Did you choose one of us?" Shuu asked impatiently.

"I... need some alone time you guys. Sorry," she apologized whilst leaving the two alone; perhaps not a very wise choice on her part. She got up from her spot on the grass and started to walk away. She paused for a moment and fiddled with her fingers, "Thanks Yuuki, I'll take your advice." She resumed by herself to wherever her legs took her.

A victorious smile formed on Yuuki's face as he turned to Shuu at the same time. Shuu rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

While fighting over which two boys were better, Haruka bumped into an acquaintance. "Haruka?" this girl inquired.

Wide eyed, Haruka responded, "Hikari (Dawn)! It's been a while," she exclaimed happily in midst of her indecisiveness.

The two hugged in excitement and separated to catch up on the news. Of course, Haruka talked to HIkari about her boy problems. "That does serve as a problem. How 'bout you make a list of each boy's nice traits and see which one has the most?" her friend suggested.

"Ohh, good idea!" The girls in the Pokemon world were always simple minded; it's a wonder how they got through it without hurting themselves too much. "I'll start on Yuuki's then..." She started writing down things, one after another. It was a matter of minutes before Haruka had completed her list; one whole page filled front and back.

Hikari grasped the piece of paper and looked through the list and commented, "Wow, you have a lot of things for Yuuki! Now get to work on Shuu's list," she chuckled.

Haruka blushed and worked on the second list with a little more trouble than the other one. Within another half an hour; she managed to get a page (more or less) down. "That was hard," Haruka breathed apparently.

"I don't know about you, but it seems like there is a clear winner... Let's read them anyways."

**Yuuki's List:**  
-Super nice and cute (heart)  
-Known him forever!  
-Matching outfits (happy face)  
-Lives close by  
-Really good with Pokemon  
-Trustworthy  
-Reliable  
-Amazing smile  
-Wears a hat (wink face)  
-Awesome in every way possible  
-Watches out for me AND my brother

"And etc. and etc. I think Yuuki's so 'perfect' I want to puke. Not gonna read the rest of the list, I'm afraid of what other reasons you may have Haruka," Hikari spoke starstruckingly. "Let's get to Shuu's list then..."

**Shuu's List:**  
-Rival in Pokemon Contests  
-Smart at Pokemon Contests  
-Good at Pokemon Contests  
-Roses  
-Attracts girls  
-Prideful  
-Cute when vulnerable (heart)

Hikari laughed and handed the lists back to Haruka. "You tried really hard to fill the pages didn't you?"

"Yes I did," the brunette admitted. "When it came down to it; it was still hard to find all their good points."

"Even with the apparent results of the writing you just did, it's still hard?" Hikari asked sympathetically. Haruka shuffled her feet and nodded forlornly. "Don't fret," her friend reassured, "The thought of either not being with one of them for the rest of your life, or still trying to decide in the future is distressing. Haruka, I'll trust your own judgement to choose the boy who will love and adore you. The boy whom you'll adore and love. It doesn't have to be for the rest of your life, but long enough to make the two of you happy. Besides, I still have to choose as well. Having too many choices is a curse in this.. or any world."

"Thank you Hikari... I guess the second curse would be us being so indecisive all the time."

Both of them hugged each other for the last time for a while and parted.

Haruka returned to the top of the hill and felt the wind rush through her hair. The two boys were gone, as expected and thought, "So I have decided."

It was getting dark on this side of the world. Shuu was getting ready for bed when he heard a Pokemon at his door. "What the...? Pokemon at this time of night?" Curiously, he opened the door to find a Beautifly flutter above an excited Skitty. "These are... Haruka's Pokemon," he realized. Shuu rushed out the door and scanned the nightfallen town. He noticed someone emerge frolm the shadows and called out, "Haruka!"

She ran towards him with her arms wide open, ready for a large embrace.

"Haruka?" he said again confused.

The instant before she hugged him, she squeeled estatically, "I choose you!"

Returning the embrace, he blushed madly, stuttering a few incomprehensible words in all of the excitement. "H-Haruka, w-what's going on with... you? What are you talking about?"

Holding on around his waist even more tightly, she looked up into his eyes and tilted her head cutely. She released one arm and pushed on his nose ever so slightly, giggling in the process, "I. Choose. You," she repeated.

"Ehh? Really?" he continued to ask. Shuu was unspeakably joyous inside. He led took her along back inside the warm house, leading her Pokemon in as well.

Unfortunately, the night air soon dampened for another boy who fell in love. He looked down at the ground and barely managed a smile. He was leaning on a tree, listening intently to the earlier conversation. Eventually, he slid down the down and dropped his head in heartbreak. One stream of tears managed to excape his willpower. "I-I loved you too Haruka..."

Haruka felt a pang of guilt in her heart. "Yuuki... he... he had a fair chance in this decision too." She fell over sideways on the bed, rolled over and held a pillow tightly against her chest.

Shuu sat on the same bed facing the opposite direction from her. "In fact, it almost seemed like he had the best chance of all. It makes me wonder why you did choose me in the end." He leaned over to her side and looked at her with a bit of lust, but decided to refrain himself for now. "But you did what you did, He's a good kid, he'll manage somehow."

"I hope you're right..." she said softly. With another caring look on Shuu's face, he turned off the lights and fell asleep next to Haruka. He held her while she cried throughout the night.

Even without the bittersweet love story; they still manage to find sanctum in their hearts. A place where they can rest easy and just relax. The Pokemon world was never easy; it will cease to ever be.

**Typer's Note -**  
I think it's okay. I had this idea before (and even acted it out; don't tell anyone haha.)  
Too bad my writing wasn't as good as the acting.  
Too bad my acting wasn't as good as my imagination.  
Otherwise, a Pokemon FF first for me. Enjoy ;] I guess it's a bit short though...  
P.S. Feel free to add to the list of Shuu's or Yuuki's awesomeness. I got quality block there.


End file.
